fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Imai Harumi
Imai Harumi '''(今井 春美) is the leader and one of the main protagonist of Pikapika Pretty Cure Jewels. She was once a child actress and idol who retired. As a Pretty Cure her alter ego is Cure Pearl (キュア パール), the pretty cure of the bright gem. Appearance Harumi has pink hair tied into pigtails with a red heart shaped clip on the left side, and her eyes are brown. Her causal attire is a light pink shirt with hearts under a pink sweater, blue pants with a brown belt and white shoes. As Cure Pearl, her hair is turned salmon pink and tied into a side ponytail with a pink bead hair tie. Her eyes dramatically turn Rose Pink. Her outfit contains a pink tank top with a paler pink frilly collar. On the collar is a pink teardrop broach. Three pearls line her outfit, and she wears short arm bands with a pearl bracelet on both arms. Her skirt is slightly puffed and pink with a light pink teardrop on the side of the skirt resembling her Prism Gem. Her Jewelry Perfume is in a pouch tied to her waste. Her boots are white in color with two pink beads on the top. Personality Harumi is a kind hearted former idol and actress. Her reasons for retiring are unknown. Despite this, she still gets fans who want autographs and photos with her. Harumi thought after her retirement she would be a normal girl, but she thought wrong. Cure Pearl '''A beautiful melody! The Pretty Cure of the bright gem, Cure Pearl! Cure Pearl is the cure form of Harumi. Her gem is a Pearl and symbol is a teardrop. Attacks: Pearl Harmony- Cure Pearl's finisher attack. Pearl Splash- Cure Pearl's 2nd attack, mainly used to slow Coalnuru. Relationships Mizushima Chuya- Harumi's roommate and best friend. Chuya was a fan of Harumi before she retired, but treats her like a regular person. When Chuya first heard of the Pretty Cure she felt inspired by Cure Pearl, but sadly hated her due to Morgan (disguised as Cure Pearl) telling her Cure Pearl will only take skilled people (referring to her injury from when Chuya was a ballerina). After realizing Cure Pearl and Harumi was one in the same, she realized her wrong doing and became a Pretty Cure. Citrine- Harumi's fairy partner. Etymology 'Imai- '(今) means "now" or "present." (井) means "well". Her last name could be her new chapter from idol to regular girl/Pretty Cure. '''Harumi- '''Harumi has many meanings to her name, but the spelling used for her name, (春美) means "spring beauty." Trivia Her birthday, June 16th is based on her Pretty Cure, Cure Pearl. Pearl's are June's birthstone. She's the first leader to be (or used to be) an idol. * She's also the 2nd leader (5th Cure overall) to be in a boarding school after Haruno Haruka from Go!Princess Pretty Cure! * She's the 2nd idol after Alexis Harper to be owned by DreamNote. However, The first to retire. Unlike most leaders, Harumi/Cure Pearl is the first leader to have a side ponytail then a regular ponytail. Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:Pikapika Pretty Cure Jewels Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Females